


I Guess I Fell For You

by geekyfandomgirl



Series: Water your Plance [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fainting, Pidge needs to take more care of herself, Pining, a n g s t at the end, if i get ideas, this could probably get more chapters eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23768593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekyfandomgirl/pseuds/geekyfandomgirl
Summary: Pidge literally falls for Lance.
Relationships: Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt
Series: Water your Plance [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713604
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	I Guess I Fell For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rueitae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rueitae/gifts).



In retrospect, Pidge thought it might not have been such a good idea to pull three consecutive all-nighters, and skip breakfast before the big parade. Consequently, she thought she was going to faint. ' _Suck it up, Pidge,'_ she thought. ' _You are a paladin of Voltron. You can do this.'_

After what seemed like an eternity, Allura finally finished her speech to the coalition. ' _Thank god,_ ' she thought. Now all she had to do was sit through the banquet and she would be just fine. But, of course, her tiny, overexhausted body had other ideas. Pidge felt her knees buckling. "No, no," she mumbled. "You will not  faint." Black spots danced in her vision, and she fell back.

\--------------------------------------------------- 

It was a good thing Lance had quick reflexes, because otherwise Pidge would have hit the ground. As it was, he managed to catch her. Her tiny body fir perfectly in his arms. He was glad the crowd had dissipated, since it meant that less people would be giving him the looks Hunk and Keith were.

Allura and Shiro rushed over. "Is she alright?" Allura asked, a worried look on her face. "She's not drugged or anything right?"

Pidge chose that moment to regain consciousness. "I'm fine," she mumbled, but as soon as she pulled away from Lance, she almost fell,and had to grab his arm to steady herself.

"I think it's just exhaustion," Lance replied.Shiro breathed a sigh of relief. " Good. Maybe you should carry her back inside? She doesn't look well enough to walk on her own.

\----------------------------------------------------

Pidge felt a pair of strong arms lift her up. ' _Lance,'_ she thought. She almost protested, but thought better of it. It was comfortable in his arms, and he smelt really nice. At most times, she would never admit she liked Lance more than as a friend, but times like these, it was fine to let her guard down. She could always blame it on exhaustion. She snuggled closer to him, burying her head in his chest. ' _Too bad he'll never see me as more than a friend,_ ' she thought, sighing.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Rueitae. Thanks so much for your lovely comment and invitation. I hope you enjoy it :D


End file.
